


Our Secret

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with each other was wrong, but they found that they just could not help themselves. Two-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from nowhere and pretty much wrote itself. I hope that you all enjoy it.
> 
> And, to let you know, this will be a two-shot-be expecting chapter 2 soon!
> 
> Also, if the rating wasn't an indication...this does contain...ah, sex. It's my first time writing smut for this fandom...I hope I do it okay..
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, not in any way, shape or form!

Arching into the back behind her, Hermione couldn't stop the moan that wrenched free from her throat. They were supposed to be quiet, she knew that, but it had been _so long,_ and after a month of dreaming about it she couldn't help that she was highly sensitive to his every touch. "Shh…you'll get us caught." She shivered at the words, at the lips that formed them against her throat before running sharp teeth along _that_ spot. He knew how reactive she was to it, something that no one else had ever discovered. Was he trying to get a reaction out of her?

"Then don't—" she cut herself off, a hand reaching up behind her and latching onto a thick neck, nails digging in as she panted the rest of her sentence. "—touch me places that you know are going to get such a noise."

He chuckled, huskily, his hand over hers causing her to touch herself in ways he knew she loved. "But you know how much I love how… _vocal,_ you can be." He released her hand to touch her himself, a groan reverberating through his chest and into her back at the feel of the soft skin he longed to worship.

"Arse." She said breathlessly, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as her eyes closed, his fingers wreaking havoc on her insides as he teasingly ran them along her heated center. "Quit teasing me, it's been so long…" she pleaded, pushing back and down on his hand, pressing his fingers even closer and her butt up against a certain hardened part of his anatomy.

The next noise he made was almost animalistic, and sent a rush of heat straight to where he was finally touching with his hands, nothing blocking her from the feel of him. Both arms now behind her head, hands tangled in his red hair, she rolled her hips and pushed his fingers farther in, shuddering as the action also rubbed her against his length.

It didn't take long—what with her essentially riding his fingers, her butt grinding against him, and his free hand adding to the pleasure by teasing her nipples—for her to reach her completion and slump against him, mouth buried against his neck where she had stifled her shout. Once she lay against him, her body pliant as she slowly rode down from that high, he removed his hands and turned her, mouth catching hers in a heated, passionate kiss.

He backed her into the wall behind her, gripping her waist and lifting her so that she could easily wrap her legs around his hips, pressing their bodies together once, twice, before pulling back far enough to begin the task of removing their clothing. It didn't take long until their lower halves was bare, his shirt unbuttoned and barely hanging on, her own lying on the floor with her pants, her bra shoved to the side so that one of her breasts was free, the skin glistening from having previously had his mouth on it.

As they joined their bodies together, her name tumbled from his lips with a deep moan. "Hermione." he repeated it again, a needy note of longing working its way out and through. _"'Mi."_ he repeated it like a mantra as they moved together, skin slapping against skin and the air around them turning hot and musky. Sweat built on their bodies, hearts pounding as they got closer and closer to that peak.

_"George!"_ The sound of his name tumbling out of her mouth as she reached it, her head thrown back in bliss while her nails dug into his shoulders, mouth open and eyelids shut, caused a rush of possessiveness to spur throughout his body. As he continued to move, bringing her to that peak again before reaching it himself, he couldn't help the anger that another was allowed to touch her like this, that another had the _right_ to bring her to that highest ecstasy, to touch her wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

With that anger egging him on George pulled out and away from her, kneeling before her and spreading her legs. Before she had the chance to react his mouth was on her, the arm he had against her stomach and the hand on her hip the only thing keeping her from falling over as she cried out in shock, and in pleasure. Neither one were thinking about how they had to be quiet at this point; both were so ensnared in the feel, the taste of one another to give a damn about the fact that they could get caught.

By the time that he had brought her to the brink again the anger had ebbed, washed away in the tide of pleasure that he was feeling from performing such an intimate act on her. He left the area, slowly, kissing a pattern up along her body as she slowly slide down the wall and into his lap. The kiss he laid on her lips was one full of love, the arms that wrapped around her and held her form close to his gentle. Holding her, George listened to her breathing slowly calm, waiting until her heart was no longer racing to pull back far enough to see her face.

"Well…somebody missed me." he said teasingly. The slap on the arm that he received in return was half-hearted, the owner of the hand too sated to do much harm. He smiled at the quiet 'hush' that she uttered, the content sigh music to his hears.

"We should probably get back to the party." Hermione said a few peaceful minutes later, looking up at him with a shared look of displeasure. "If we don't, someone will notice and get suspicious." She added, as much of a reminder to her as it was to him.

"You're right." He sighed, standing and setting her on her feet. The two dressed in silence, one that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

"How do I look?" she asked, running a hand through her hair briefly before putting it back up in its bun—taking it out of that was one of the first things that George had done when they managed to find an opportunity to be alone. He never did like it up; from what he said it looked best down and free, just like she was. The last part was said quietly—they both knew that she was not as free as they wanted.

"Beautiful, as always." Was his silent reply, causing a light smile to play on her lips as he straightened her shirt into place. Sliding his hand under her shirt and touching bare skin he brought her close, kissing her in a slow, thorough way that was sure to leave her lips swollen. "I love you." He muttered against her lips, eyes closed as he took in that smell that was pure Hermione.

"I love you too." She sighed, her heart clenching uncomfortably in her chest, while at the same time warmth spread through her body, through her soul. The two shared one last desperate look—a look filled with longing and heat, filled with guilt—before leaving the room, fifteen minutes apart so as not to cause suspicion. Not even an hour later they were both beside their respective spouses, looking for all the world as if they were still in love and had not just been bringing each other to a ground shattering bliss just a while before.


	2. Startling Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither one could say how it happened, who had made the first move. Hermione supposes it was a mutual thing, that they were equally guilty. They had both participated in that first kiss—of that there was no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how long this has taken to get out! I underestimated how hard it would be to write this info. But, this is a MUCH longer section than I had anticipated so I hope that helps make up for it?
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! Never have, never will.

They had never planned for this. No one ever does plan for such a thing, who would? What they were doing would ultimately lead to nothing but pain for them and their entire family. No sane, good person would want that for their family. But they found that they just could not help themselves. It felt so good, to be together.

So right.

Neither one could say how it happened, who had made the first move. Hermione supposes it was a mutual thing, that they were equally guilty. They had both participated in that first kiss—of that there was no doubt. As a strong arm wrapped around her, fingers linking with her own and pulling her back into a warm chest, she couldn't help but think of how it had all began.

 

* * *

 

He was gone. Again. Slamming her bag down on the desk beside her, Hermione glared angrily at her living room furniture. She shouldn't be surprised, she supposed, it  _was_ a part of his job. He's an auror, and a damn good one. So of course they'll call for him and Harry more than anyone else in the department—it made sense.

But just because it made sense, did  _not_ mean that she wasn't allowed to be upset! The git hadn't even bothered to tell her, and she had sat alone in the restaurant for hours! Her fists clenched at the thought, a low growl sounding in her throat. When he had bothered to send her a message, it was only to tell her that he would be gone for a week, and that he was 'sorry' he had missed dinner.

Huffing she stomped her way to their bedroom, kicking off her flats as she started to take her coat off. She had dressed nice for the occasion, wearing a slimming black dress and the grey coat he liked to see her in that he  _always_  told her she was a beauty in. It had been so long since they had last done something nice just the two of them. She couldn't remember the last time that they had been physical, the last time she had felt wanted.

Reaching behind her she began to unzip, shaking her head so that the pins fell out, scattering to the floor as she stepped out of her dress, opening the bathroom door so hard that it slammed against the wall, more than likely deepening the dent that was starting to form from all the times that this had happened.

As she washed off the light makeup that she had put on Hermione decided that she had had enough. She had been expecting to have a fun night that night and she was going to with or without Ron! Leaving her face bare but for the eye liner that was making her eyes pop, she touched up the curls she'd done that morning for work, leaving them to hang down, cascading down around her shoulders and back, ending just below her waist. Dressing in a tight top—one that she knew showed off her body in a way that was tasteful yet seductive, for it was what Ginny had told her when she shoved her out of the dressing room—and her favorite jean mini skirt, she slipped into the first pair of heels she saw. With a hand to her purse and a flick of her wrist, she was out of there, the door locked tight behind her.

 

* * *

 

When she arrived at the club, the first thing she did was head straight to the bar. As she flagged down the bartender, she chanced a look at her surroundings. It was a Muggle bar that night, and luckily she saw no one that she knew. It was tiring being a war hero, always being recognized, always being flagged down for questions or an autograph. It was one of the reasons why she liked to go to the Muggle side of London so often. They did not recognize her, did not care for what she did.

It was perfect.

"Whatever is on tap," she said, once the man had finally come, unable to suppress the slight shiver of pleasure at the heated way he looked her over. Nothing would come of it, of course, but it was nice to know that someone still found her attractive. Grinning at him, she left her money on the bar before her, picking up her glass as she turned to face the dance floor.

The place was packed that night, full of bodies pressed to one another, moving together in ways that really should have been left to their bedrooms at home. Downing half her glass in one gulp, Hermione winced, shaking her head as she waited for the taste to stop being so prominent. The young witch wanted to join the people on the dance floor, to just let go and forget about her worries like they were, but she knew that without at least a glass in her she would not be able to get the courage to make her way out there.

Taking down Lord Voldemort, one of the worst wizards of all time? Easy, she could do that in her sleep. But letting herself go, not caring of how she looked? Not so much.

Swallowing the rest of her beer she set her empty drink down on the bar behind her, taking a deep breath and firming her shoulders before slowly making her way to the crowd, eyes flitting about as she looked for a place to enter. Finding one she eased her way between bodies, stopping once she was a comfortable distance in; Hermione was close enough to get out if she so wanted, but far enough in that she could get lost amongst the sea of gyrating bodies.

It did not take long before she was free from her head, body moving instinctively as she moved in rhythm of the beat, in time with the strangers around her. From time to time Hermione found herself with company, rolling with it when they came and went. She did not so much mind the company, missing being touched; it had been so long since Ron and her had done anything besides exchange absentminded kisses to the cheek.

After some time she started at the feel of hands on her hips, a body almost pressing against hers as they danced. It felt almost familiar, as if they had done something like this before. The thought brought a frown to her face, and to stave off her own curiosity she turned to see a startling sight. Her dance partner was in fact someone that she had danced with before, though in an entirely different way.

"George?" she called over the music, hands flying forth to grip at his arms as she was bumped into from behind. Last she had heard he was on a business trip in France, looking to see if it would be a wise move to open up a branch there. A Muggle bar was the last place that she had ever expected to see him at.

"Hey, 'Mi." he grinned, leaning in to be heard over the loud noises of the club. "Fancy running into you here,"

"When did you get back from France?" she asked, huffing when someone ran into her once again. Now that she wasn't really dancing anymore, she did not appreciate the random moments of touch by the others on the floor.

"Come on, let's get a drink." He said in answer, releasing her to grab ahold of her hand and lead her out of the crowd and back to the bar. George waited until they each had a drink in hand, sitting across from each other in a booth in the corner to talk. "Why isn't my brother here with you?"

Hermione frowned, taking a large gulp of her drink before answering. "He's on assignment somewhere with Harry." The 'again' was left unsaid, but clearly heard nonetheless.

"You know they're the best they've got," George said sympathetically, watching as she slouched in her seat, picking at the label on her bottle. She sighed, sending him a small, sad tinged smile.

"How did it go?" she asked, knowing the subject change was not subtle but not caring in the slightest.

"Great. I found a location I like and we're going to be opening up a new shop in a couple months." He leaned in, arms resting on the table. "I couldn't say no…Fred wanted a store there the moment we opened the doors here," he added softly, his face showing pain as it always did anytime his brother was mentioned.

She couldn't help the soft noise that escaped her lips, reaching out and taking one of his hands, squeezing as she sent him an understanding smile. He squeezed back, linking their fingers as he took a moment to collect himself. With a sigh he slid his fingers out of hers, leaning back into the booth.

"I'm going to have to be there while it's being built and such…Angelina's not very happy about that." he confessed after minutes of easy quiet, spinning his nearly empty glass. "That's why I'm celebrating alone; after bringing up Fred in the…discussion, being at home didn't feel like a good idea." Finishing off his beer, he looked over at Hermione with a frown to his lips. "Not really looking forward to going home tonight, actually."

Hermione looked at him, taking in the unhappy set of his…well, everything, and made a spur of the moment decision. "You can stay at my place tonight, if you want. We have a guest bed."

George blinked, looking at her in slight shock. "Really? I'd appreciate that." He smiled, just a small lift of the corners of his mouth.

"Of course," she said softly, finishing the rest of her drink in one go. "Would you like to go there now? We have beer you won't have to pay for."

George chuckled, nodding a positive before standing. "Sounds good to me." He followed her out of the bar, following in an instant as they apparated to her apartment, where he waited patiently for her to open the door. While he looked around she grabbed them both another beer, handing it to him before sitting down on the couch.

He accepted it with a quiet thank you, settling on the other end of the couch. They sat there for a while in silence, sipping at their beers and just enjoying one another's company. After a while Hermione turned the TV on, channel surfing until she came across an old black and white classic; she settled on it with a smile, missing the fond look that George gave her.

The two talked very little after that, neither noticing how they slowly inched closer to one another until they were at each other's sides, half lying on the couch in a cuddle. It was with a small, shared laugh that they separated, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I guess it's time to sleep," Hermione stood, stretching out her limbs with a sigh. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?" she asked, turning back to him to find him standing behind her.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for letting me stay," he reached out and tugged on a curl, smiling at the face she made.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, George." She said softly, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

What happened next was something neither could ever explain, to each other or themselves. How an intended good night kiss to the cheek turned into a toe curling meeting of the lips was a mystery; but while it had been an accident neither one moved to end it until long after they should have.

Gasping as the kiss ended the two shared a wide eyed look, lost in surprise for a moment before they came crashing back to earth, finally taking notice of how they had ended up. Her fingers were curled into his shirt, his hands at her hips and holding her close. With startled looks and shaky apologies they separated, sharing one last look before going their separate ways.

Though they didn't know it, they fell asleep that night wondering the same thing.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

Warm lips pressing to the back of her neck brought her out of her musings, drawing a soft sound of pleasure from her lips as they moved up, teeth nipping at an ear lobe. The slight pressure had her arching her back, pressing back against him with a needy noise. His husky voice followed the movement, whispering her name and sending an excited shiver down her spine; it was something she could never resist.

 

* * *

 

"Hermione?"

Hearing her name she quickly spun around, searching for who it was that had said it. It didn't take long for her to see him, his bright hair and colorful robes making him hard to miss. "Hi, George. What are you still doing in Paris?" she asked, stepping back to let a group pass by them on the sidewalk.

"It's taking a bit longer than planned to get everything set up." He answered, looking around her to see if anyone was with her. "You here alone?"

"Yes, Ron's on assignment again and couldn't make it." she sighed, looking down at her bag as she fiddled with the strap. They had fought over him being unable to make their trip before she left, but it hadn't been resolved when it was time for her to go and it left her feeling uneasy. Their relationship seemed to be nothing but one big argument; it had been that way since the start, but she had hoped that after being married they would have calmed down. No such luck, though.

"I'm sorry. Would you…do you want to go to dinner tonight? You shouldn't be alone your first night in Paris." He asked, deciding to ignore the awkward that still lingered in the air from the last time they had spent time alone together.

"I would appreciate that," she said, smiling gratefully at him. The sight caused a stutter to his heart, something that startled him.  _What was that about?_  Doing his best to hide his reaction from her he just nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of his robe pocket. With a flick of his wrist the directions to a restaurant appeared on the slip; he handed it to her the moment it was done.

"Here's the information. I guess I'll, uh, see you tonight?" he waited for an acknowledgment to their plans before saying a stilted goodbye, going their separate ways, thoughts in a whirl.

The rest of the day passed in a haze, nerves and uncertainty pervading their beings. Was this really a smart idea? Would they repeat their folly, or even discuss it? These thoughts and more swirled through their mind, remaining unanswered and persistent as the time arrived for their dinner.

What would tonight bring?

 

* * *

 

With a small gasp Hermione arched her back from the wall, fingers scrambling for purchase as George kissed further and further down her torso. Tangling her fingers in his hair she moaned softly, his name a whisper as he set fire to her blood. It had been a little over a week since that first uneasy dinner, a week spent in each other's company, growing closer while they tried their hardest to fight what they felt building between them.

The night before they had caved, closing that distance and tumbling into bed. Neither one felt good about it, but their guilt over their actions was overwhelmed by the way that they made each other feel. It was like nothing that they had ever felt; as much as they loved their spouses, never had they felt such passion, so connected to another person.

Crying out as she was brought to that edge only to be eased back, Hermione tightened her hold, trying to bring his head back where she wanted only to whimper in frustration when he refused and stood, catching her mouth in a heated kiss. They moved seamlessly, connecting in more ways than one as they made love against that hotel wall.

As their cries rent the air, they knew Paris would be something that they would never forget.

 

* * *

 

They had only two days where they could love one another freely, two days of uninterrupted  _bliss_. As their lips met in a desperate kiss, all thoughts of anything but each other fleeing their heads, they knew that they would be forty-eight hours of total  **perfection**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I felt like you should know how they came to be, hence this *waves hand at story* If you want to know anything else about their history (because this is only a two-shot!) just ask in a comment! I'll be happy to share :)
> 
> If you have a tumblr, you should follow me!   
> http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that it was in some way a surprise-I tried not to make it so obvious that what they were doing was wrong. I know I could have tagged it saying it was cheating, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Hope that you didn't mind! 
> 
> I don't approve of cheating, but...well, like I said, this story pretty much wrote itself.
> 
> I would really appreciate some reviews on this!


End file.
